Me and My Broken Heart
by CactusGoddess
Summary: Dave Strider X Reader


Me And My Broken Heart

Dave x Reader A Songfic

An: It has been forever since I conjured up on of these shitty fics of mine hasn't it? Welp I was like why not give this a try so well here lets go! I don't hate any of these characters and I don't ship any of these characters so just calm down.

H/c= your hair color

e/c=your eye color

y/n=your name

_All I need is a little love in my life_

_All I need is a little love in the dark_

_A little but I'm hoping it might kick start_

_Me and my broken heart_

_Dave Strider walked down the streets of England. The rain pounded relentlessly on his umbrella, The wind grew strong and tugged on his umbrella. It flew out of Dave's hands and he started to chase after it till it flew out of sight. Dave hunched over and sighed 'What a shitty day' he thought as he tried to catch his breath. Dave felt a tap on his shoulder and looked up, A girl with long black hair and green alluring eyes held his umbrella out to him. "Is this yours" She asked. Dave gulped and nodded never taking his eyes away from her eyes. She giggled and she handed it to him along with a piece of paper. As she walked away he opened it up, it was her number. Dave smirked and walked home careful to keep the paper safe._

_/2 weeks later/_

_Dave was in love with her. The girl who saved his umbrella, His little umbrella girl. Her name was Jade Harley (Which he learned when they started dating.) He was going to propose tomorrow night, Yes it was a bit early but love is love. Jade came rushing in interrupting his thoughts, A look of panic was spread across her face and he quickly embraced her. _

"_Whats wrong?" He asked_

"_M-my parents they are sick and I cant get to them." Jade said as she buried her head in his shoulder._

"_Why cant you get them?" Dave said as he rubbed her back soothingly._

"_They live in Hawaii." Jade whispered._

_Dave eyes lit up and grabbed her hands and smiled._

"_I'll buy you a ticket there!"_

_Jade looked up at him her eyes glistening with happiness and hugged him._

"_Thank you!"_

_/2 days later/_

_Jade was in Hawaii, and Dave was alone with a single text._

_To: Dave_

_From: Jade_

_Thanks for the vacation, we're over!_

_I need a little loving tonight  
Hold me so I'm not falling apart  
A little but I'm hoping it might kick start  
Me and my broken heart_

_/2 months later/_

_Dave got over Jade, I mean come on one bad fish wont mean their all bad right? Dave stepped into the weapon store, His brother Dirk brought him in to get his first weapon. Dave stepped up to the counter while Dirk went to go look at some shitty swords. _

"_Um hello, I need help searching for a weapon" Dave said _

_The guy turned around…..hot damn. Green eyes and black hair, tan skin and a dangerous yet seemingly delicious smirk._

"_May I help you?" Oh and that voice._

"_Y-yes im searching for my first weapon." Dave stuttered out blushing this guy wase too much._

"_Yes follow me over here." The guy lead Dave to a wall for weapons for first timers._

"_We have bebe guns, slingshots, daggers, tazers, shotguns…." The guy rambled on and on but Dave was attracted to a different weapon. He neared the sword and continued to gaze at it till the guy noticed Dave wasn't paying attention. He followed Dave and spoke suddenly,_

"_You're interested in the Caledfwlch?" _

"_Yeah how much?" Dave asked_

_The guy suddenly smirked and turned to Dave_

"_One date."_

"_Deal"_

_Shotgun, aimed at my heart, you got one  
Tear me apart in this song  
How do we call this love  
I tried, to run away but your eyes  
Tell me to stay a while  
Why do we call this love  
_

_/1 week later/_

_His name was Jake and their date went well, EXTREMELY well. They sat in Dave's bedroom making out it was getting more heated and passionate every second till Jake stopped and looked down._

"_D-dave I have to tell you something."_

"_Yeah?"_

"_I love your brother and I sorta kissed him."_

"…_get out."_

"_Im sorry!" Jake cried out._

_Dave shook and threw Caledfwlch at him and Jake ran out._

_It seems like we've been losing control  
So bad it don't mean I'm not alone  
When I say_

_All I need is a little love in my life  
All I need is a little love in the dark  
A little but I'm hoping it might kick start  
Me and my broken heart  
I need a little loving tonight  
Hold me so I'm not falling apart  
A little but I'm hoping it might kick start  
Me and my broken heart_

/A year later/

Jake and Dirk ended up dating and moved away to a remote place in Japan. Dave was alone again. Dave was now a DJ at a club and had to work tonight. He walked to his job and got ready to make some sick beats. His music pounded through the crowd the dance floor getting crazy. When it was his break he left for the bar and waited for a bartender to approach him and get his order. A woman walked over to him her h/c moving with her as she walked over to him, Her e/c eyes darted onto him and she spoke her voice ringing like bells amongst the noise.

"I am y/n and can I get your order tonight sir?"

"A glass of rum please, and call me Dave." He said.

Y/n nodded

"Ok Dave." And walked off

Y/n walked back over to him with a glass of rum.

"Here you go."

Dave smiled and thanked her. Y/n sat down and started to talk with Dave about music and after a short while they were laughing and smiling together. It was late at night about 3 am and the club had to close. They parted their ways and Dave started to walk out when he heard a shout.

"WAIT STOP" A voice yelled.

Dave turned around and it was Y/n she quickly handed him a piece of paper and ran off. He opened it and it said, I work Fridays and Saturdays. Dave smirked and walked off well he did need to work more often didn't he?

_All I need is a little love in my life  
All I need is a little love in the dark  
A little but I'm hoping it might kick start  
Me and my broken heart  
I need a little loving tonight  
Hold me so I'm not falling apart  
A little but I'm hoping it might kick start  
Me and my broken heart_


End file.
